Yaroslav Markovic
Yaroslav Markovic (Dorvin: Ярослав Маркович tr. Yaroslav Markovich) is the 5th and current President of the Dorvish Federation, incumbent since 3388. Yaroslav also serves as the Chairman of the Executive Council of the Dorvish Conservative Party and was formerly the Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs for the Dorvish Federation. Born into a middle-class working family in Vinisk. Yaroslav studied at the University of Haldor's law school where he obtained his degree and begun practicing international law in Haldor. Yaroslav spent two years as an adjunct professor of international relations and law at the university before he begun his political career as a legal advisor to then-President Felix Böhm. Böhm and Markovic enjoyed a close relationship and Markovic went relatively unnoticed until his nomination and subsequent appointment to be the Deputy Foreign Affairs Minister of the Dorvish Federation in 3367. Yaroslav is considered a popular figure in Dorvish politics and a little bit more well known than his predecessors as President. Yaroslav is widely known for his charming personality and his close relationships with foreign heads of state, including that of Hulstria and Vanuku. Yaroslav has based his platform off modernizing the Dorvish economy and focusing on building stronger ties with nations that once called Dorvik "allies". His experience and his connections as a former deputy foreign minister have boasted well for him. The appointment of Simeon Antonov, a well known domestic policy expert, as Minister-President furthers Markovics ability to focus on international relations. History Early life and political career Born on October 17th, 3341 into a middle-class Dorvish family. Yaroslav would go on to attend the University of Haldor's law school where he would obtain a degree in international relations and law. Yaroslav had originally planned to go into the business world and a be an international lawyer but politics had always captivated his imagination. He would eventually go on and sign on as a legal campaign advisor to a Dorvish conservative candidate in Vinisk, the candidate success helped propel Yaroslav further until he was introduced to Felix Böhm leader of the Dorvish conservatives. Yaroslav impressed Böhm with his international history and Böhm took him as an international legal advisor in 3355 during his last five years in office. Yaroslav would go on to be appointed Deputy Foreign Affairs Minister under Kaspar Lothars at the behest of Böhm. As Deputy Foreign Affairs Minister Yaroslav made a name for himself as a charming diplomat who maintained close, personal relationships with his contemporaries and his superiors. Yaroslav has close ties to members of the diplomatic staffs of Hulstria, Vanuku and Kafuristan. Many believed that he would become Foreign Affairs Minister but Böhm resigned and the party elected Yaroslav as his replacement. Presidency Yaroslav won the presidency of the Dorvish Federation in December of 3388 by an impressive margin, defeating the incumbent Angela Hënstak with nearly 73% of the entire vote. Yaroslav's speech to the nation on the eve of the victory was filled with thanking the people for the chance to lead them and his every vibrant personality. Yaroslav's first term was relatively quite as the President focused on meeting with the people of Dorvik, he ended his first term by visiting Vanuku and meeting with the President of Vanuku and the Chancellor. Vanuku has based it's political system off the Dorvish model of a federation, the Federal Alliance party which reigns in Vanuku has a similar party line to the President's own conservative party. The meetings ended with Vanuku and Dorvik signing a trade agreement as well as a mutual defense pact. Markovic Presidency was soon interrupted by the foundation of the Statrican Volunteer Guard in Statrica. The initial days of the conflict were relatively stable with the guard merely forcing people out of their homes, it soon turned into a campaign of ethnic cleansing against all non-Statrican citizens and that included the scope of Dorvish citizens. Markovic immediately dispatched the first and second special operations battalion of the Dorvish Internal Guard and they quickly dealt with the problem. Minister of Internal Affairs, Tase Sokoloff and Markovic were awarded the Order of Stjepanic, 1st Class on August 17th, 3391 when the conflict officially came to an end. Markovic soon became interested in the revived Artanian cultural movement which swept through Aloria, Kirlawa and the Kundrati. Recognition * Statrica - Order of Stjepanic, 1st Class (August 17th, 3391) Category:Dorvish people